No More Lies
by chosenfire28
Summary: Answer to TtH Challenge 1520 London Relatives Buffy gets a call from her absentee Uncle Sirius who swears to her that shes in danger and he knows people who can protect her.
1. Mother's Daughters

No More Lies  
by:chosenfire  
spoilers:all just to be safe  
disclaimer: I own none of it, that pleasure goes to Joss and J.K and they won't give it to me.  
pairings:Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Harry, Sirius?

Answer to stormsilver London Relatives challenge  
Harry Potter/Buffy  
Buffy is Sirius' niece, and they find out about each other after Chosen, season 7 of Buffy. It can be any time during the Harry Potter series, but Dawn is around the same age as Harry, and Buffy is older. I would like to see Spike in this story as well, preferably paired with Buffy, but it is not a requirement.  
Specifics: The wizarding world should have little to no knowledge of the Vampire Slayer, or the Watcher's Council.  
Sirius should not know what Buffy is at first, ie a Slayer.  
Must be set after Not Fade Away, season 5, Angel.  
Note: It is not required that Sirius is still alive in the story.

"Buffy were going to be late again" Dawn stuck her head into her older sisters room an annoyed expression on her face and Buffy rolled her eyes at her 16 year old little sister as applied the finishing touches to her outfit.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten demons guts all over my favorite axe we would be gone already" the Slayer pointed out adding a stake into the waistband of her red leather pants glaring at the former key.

She had to have used her axe, not Faith"s, or Rona"s but hers. Oh how she wished for the days when Dawn would steal her blouses, not her weapons. Ever since they had left Rome and settled back intoo the Slayer Mansion Dawn had reimmersed herself in the world of a Slayer and when it came to fight could hold her own against the newbie Slayers and other Watchers-in-training.

Or she wouls cheat and use any number of spells she had learned from Willow since the Wicca had moved back after her break-up form Kenneddy.

Buffy grabbed a sword adding it onto her ensemble and breezed passed Dawn out of the richly decorated room touching the skull ring on a silver chain around her neck a sad smile lingering on her lips before being replaced by a grim expression of a Slayer ready to hunt.

Last night had been the last straw for Buffy. Twelve Slayers had been brutally murdered along with their famillies and reports were coming in of more evry hour. Someone was messing with those she swore to protect and Buffy didn't care how many demons she had to torture to find out who.

12 Grimland Place

Sirius Black sighed looking at the picture in his hand. A dark haired 8 year old who no one would recognize as the escaped fugitive he was today waved at the camera his arm thrown around a shy little 3 year old girl a small smile sneaking its way across her lips. No one would recognize the child for the woman she had become and no one besides himself knew the truth.

That Narcissa Malfoy wasn't his cousin, she was his little sister.

When it became apparent to the Black fammily that Sirius wasn't going to follow in the footsteps of the proud purebloods before him the "family" had began ti distance themselves form any relation to him, and when he had been sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin his mother had placed Cissy with Bellatrix family and everyone had believed that they were only cousins. She would not let her traitorous son ruin her daughters chances of making a good match.

Still Sirius had refused to let His little sister go and they had met in secret for years the visits dwindling as she came to fear her husband more and more and his connection to the Dark Lord.

But 22 years ago Cissy had come to him desperate, pregnant...with a girl. Narcissa knew that if Lucius Knew that the child was a girl he would kill her so she had begged her brother for help and Sirius had arranged for a private adoption of the child to a young couple in America and Narcissa had told Malfoy that she had had a miscarriage.

Then 6 years later once again Cissy had come to him to help her hide her second daughter, the twin to her only son and Sirius had placed the youngest with her older sister the American couple believeing another child would strenghten their relationship. 

Still a greater threat existed for Buffy and Dawn, the blood bounds they carried with their father and their wizard blood so Narcissa had cloaked them with a spell of her own creation using earth magic forbidden to her by her husband. But the spell had been broken, by Narcissa's death at Voldemort's hand

Upon Narcissa death and Lucius's imprisonment custody of young Draco went to his oldest sister and Sirius knew the children he had tried to protect over the years and his nephew were in danger and only one man coulsd protect them... Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Gathering of Forces

No More Lies  
by:chosenfire  
Spoilers: all just to be safe  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, that pleasure goes to Joss and J.K and they won't give it to me.  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Harry, Sirius?

Answer to stormsilver London Relatives challenge  
Harry Potter/Buffy  
Buffy is Sirius' niece, and they find out about each other after Chosen, season 7 of Buffy. It can be any time during the Harry Potter series, but Dawn is around the same age as Harry, and Buffy is older. I would like to see Spike in this story as well, preferably paired with Buffy, but it is not a requirement.  
Specifics: The wizarding world should have little to no knowledge of the Vampire Slayer, or the Watcher's Council.  
Sirius should not know what Buffy is at first, ie a Slayer.  
Must be set after Not Fade Away, season 5, Angel.  
Note: It is not required that Sirius is still alive in the story.

AN: The next chapter will be more involved in the Hpverse. This is just some plot information.

Hundreds of Slayers had been put on red alert and the mansion was quickly becoming crowded as Slayers all over the world sought protection from the demons and vampires who were banding together and overwhelming them.

Only an hour earlier Xander had arrived from Africa with over 30 Slayers-In-Training that he had been in charge of in Africa and Buffy had gotten a call from Giles telling her Faith was on her way from the Cleveland hell mouth and Wood was bringing in his girls stationed in New York.

"Tell me again why were just waiting here?" Buffy gritted out pacing furiously in the conference room hands clenched into fists at her sides.

Willow gave her best friend a sympathic look stating bluntly "Cause Giles wants us to stay put until everyone's here and we know more about whose hunting Slayers and why."

Willow grinned repeating the Watcher's previous words "and he would prefer that you restrain yourself instead of rushing in and getting yourself killed because of your foolishness."

Buffy paused long enough to glare at the smug witch and resumed her pacing muttering under her breath "I'm not foolish."

The mood in the room was somber and Giles stood at the head of the table throwing down a stack of papers and in agitation pulling his glasses off his face and stating the facts "As of late a group of demons and vampires have gathered together intent on purging the world of Slayers. These hunters work in teams and have gained the attention of the Death Eaters."

"Huh?" Buffy pouted and Giles put his glasses back on passing the devoted Slayer a folder.

He revealed one of his tightly kept secrets "Death Eaters are a group of pureblooded wizards who serve under a Hitler like leader known as Lord Voldemort…" "and they believe wizards who are not pure of blood should be eliminated." Dawn interrupted and seeing the confused faces around her continued with what she had been studying Giles watching in pride.

" There is a hidden community in the world of born witches and wizards. They channel their powers through a wand and have built their own society of laws and networks. Willow is an earth witch who deals in the Dark Arts, magic forbidden in the wizarding world."

"Why does she know this?" Buffy asked Giles accusingly but before he could answer Willow spoke softly looking hurt "No one ever told me there was a wizarding world."

"It was a part of my Watcher training." Dawn reassured Buffy and Giles patted Willows shoulder "Between the end of the world and the drama it never came up."

"So is this Moldeywart guy a big deal?" Xander yawned and Faith shrugged voiced her own opinion that made sense to the rest of the Scoobies "If he was a threat we'd know about him."

"Yes, well" Giles sighed "He isn't to be taken lightly despite the fact that its unlikely he will bring about the apocalypse anytime soon."

"Cause that we could handle." Buffy whispered to a still depressed Willow and Xander grabbed one of the folders grimacing at a particularly gruesome picture.


	3. Secrets Kept

No More Lies By:chosenfire28 Spoilers: Buffy all 7 seasons, Angel post NFA, Harry Potter post book 4 some book 5 to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, that pleasure goes to Joss and J.K.  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Harry, Sirius?

A/N: I'm bringing Buffy into Angel's world. Thank you for all the reviews and keep it up. Your feedback makes me want to write more.

Chapter 3 Secrets Kept

"Always stay together." Buffy instructed the large group of Slayers gathered before her judging each and everyone of them. They were young and cocky; thinking nothing could touch them, thinking they were special. They weren't. Because of that some were now dead.

"It doesn't matter that were stronger or faster, we're still human." she faced them fire in her eyes "We still bleed."

Willow had patched her speech into speakers so that the Slayers left outside of the mansion could listen on their com links along with the small group of Slayers still left in the world.

"Don't think your invincible because your not." Faith and Xander flanked the oldest Slayer on either side. Willow and Andrew stood by Xander and dawn and Giles by Faith showing a united front to the young women and girls they had been responsible for giving an ancient destiny.

"These hunters and Death Eaters attack individual Slayers when their vulnerable, alone. They hit them with spell after spell and the demons go in for the kill, so from now on no Slayers goes off grounds without a group. We're not taking any chances."

She indicated for 30 of her most advanced Slayers to rise, all the ones who had survived the hell mouth and then some. "We got a call from an old friend in L.A. They're going up against the Circle of the Black Thorn and need some help." The girls moved to get together they're supplies as Buffy spoke.

"Faith, Dawn, Willow, and myself will lead a force of Slayers against the backlash of demons attacking them. Everyone else stay put until we get back and we'll go from there, got it."

Seeing the resolve on the faces of the remaining girls she turned on her heel and marched off followed by her small army. She had an old loyalty to a vampire she had never stopped believing in and his mess to clean up.

---------------

"Oh you got to be kidding me." Buffy gritted out violently cutting the head off the demon rushing her. The Slayer's eyes were locked on one bleach blond vampire who was suppose to be nothing more than a pile of dust at the bottom of a crater formally known as Sunnydale, California.

Faith looked over at her sister Slayer and swore under her breath seeing the vampire B was glaring daggers at "This is not going to end well." She had told Angel he'd be in for a world of hurt if B ever found out blondie was once again among the unliving.

Buffy executed a swift spin with the scythe eliminating the group of demons around her and stalking over to where Spike was fighting.

"Hey William." she yelled as much warning as she was going to give him.

"Buffy." he spun around shocked and her arm shot out catching him in the nose and he flew back into a group of demons knocking them down.

Slayers fought all around them quickly gaining the upper hand. Faith fought her way over to Angel to watch the big guys back and warn him about the storm coming his own way from B. Gunn had been removed from the battle by Willow, who was now throwing lightening bolts at the dragon, and a group of Slayers to be healed.

"Next time your resurrected, call." Buffy shouted at Spike as he stood up and ducked a demon flying his way from one of the mini- Slayers.

'Bleeding hell woman." he pulled his sword out of another demon rubbing his swore nose. Some things never changed.

"Buffy." Dawn yelled panicked and the Slayer saw her sister surrounded by a group of men in black robes, waving sticks at her. So those were Death Eaters.

Buffy ran to the group vaulting over the heads of a couple to land by her sister's side delivering a spinning kick to the masked face of the nearest baddie.

The Death Eaters raised their wands and reacting on pure instinct Buffy spun Dawn behind her as jets of green sparks burst through their wands straight at the sisters only to hit harmlessly against a swirling blue shield that had popped up around the Summers girls.

"I didn't do that." Dawn swore from were she was pressed closely against Buffy's back.

"I know." Buffy muttered a sinking suspicion in the pit of her stomach telling her she was the one responsible. 


	4. Now Revealed

No More Lies By:chosenfire28 Spoilers: Buffy all 7 seasons, Angel post NFA, Harry Potter post book 4 some book 5 to be safe.  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, that pleasure goes to Joss and J.K.  
Pairings: Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Harry, Sirius?  
Answer to stormsilver London Relatives challenge Harry Potter/Buffy Buffy is Sirius' niece, and they find out about each other after Chosen, season 7 of Buffy. It can be any time during the Harry Potter series, but Dawn is around the same age as Harry, and Buffy is older. I would like to see Spike in this story as well, preferably paired with Buffy, but it is not a requirement.  
Specifics: The wizarding world should have little to no knowledge of the Vampire Slayer, or the Watcher's Council.  
Sirius should not know what Buffy is at first, ie a Slayer.  
Must be set after Not Fade Away, season 5, Angel.  
Note: It is not required that Sirius is still alive in the story.

AN: Some people come clean with secrets they've been keeping in this. I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this 

Chapter 4 Now Revealed

Albus Dumbledore had just arrived and the meeting was about to begin. Molly had herded the children upstairs and confiscated those contraptions Fred and George had created. Just to be extra cautious a block had been placed around the room making it impossible for anyone to listen in using any means.

"Tomorrow young Draco arrives," Dumbledore began calmly "he will be placed under Severus's care."

"No." Sirius interrupted him firmly and everyone's eyes flew to him.

"He is my godson." Snape glared at him hate clear in his eyes "he will be placed with me."

Sirius stood up his hands clenched in fist on the table "Under wizarding law a minor must be placed with his or her nearest blood relative."

Snape smiled coldly "Last time I checked Black" he sneered "you were a criminal."

"Not me." Sirius sighed "his older sister,"

" Well that's preposterous." Molly declared "Draco is an only child." Everyone knew that.

Dumbledore studied Sirius intensely "Do enlighten us Sirius?"

The ex convict closed his eyes in resignation "Narcissa came to me twenty two years ago with a child, a girl. Lucius was vehement no female would carry the Malfoy name so I hid the child for her in the States. When Draco was born he had a twin sister. I placed the girl with the same family as the other, Narcissa wanted them to be together," he smiled fondly remembering.

"To protect the children Narcissa used earth magic to hide them from any mystical detection. But she's dead now and whatever magic protects them is fading. They're in danger and the safest place for them would be here. Besides…" Sirius dared anyone to disagree with him "Legally and magically Narcissa's oldest daughter has inherited full custody of Draco."

----------------------

On the Council's jet that took the survivors back to headquarters Buffy had paced furiously in the small cabin being brought out of her chaotic thoughts every now and then to glare at Spike. When they landed Buffy wasted no time in getting to Giles Dawn trailing behind her.

"What in the hell is wrong with me." the Slayer demanded desperately needing answers to what had happened.

"I dare say I'm at a loss." Giles told her amused.

Before Buffy could yell some more Dawn told him what had happened "Death Eaters attacked us and when they went in for the kill Buffy made this shieldy blue thing appear around us." She really needed to stop hanging out with Andrew, that was borderline geek.

"That's really advanced Buffy." Willow told her worried "I've only started experimenting with personal shields." Willow had followed Dawn sensing something wasn't right.

Buffy turned to her best friend "But that's the thing wills, I don't do magic. Me and magic are very unmixy." she pouted turning back to Giles.

Giles sighed in defeat knowing the time had come "There was a possibility."

"What?" Buffy demanded nervous "A possibility of what?"

"The reason the Watchers Council was unable to locate you was due to the fact that someone very powerful had placed a sort of block over your aura so no means of mystical abilities could detect your presence. Later, when Glory was becoming a threat and Dawn had disappeared, Willow attempted a locator spell."

Willow picked up her part "I got nothing, on you or Dawn. It was like you guys had been erased from the world or something."

Giles resumed "The same thing had been done to Dawn that was done to you. Someone placed the spell on you as infants, along with one to bind any magical abilities you might posses."

Dawn's eyes widened as she remembered something they had learned after their mother had died.

Giles continued " The Hellmouth unraveled some of the threads binding the magic, there is no other way to explain why both Buffy and Dawn executed very powerful and complicated spells successfully."

"Luck." Buffy gulped out hopefully knowing there was more to it than that.

"Or it could all have something to do with the fact that were adopted." Dawn suggested the thing that made the most sense to her.

------------------

Draco arrived at the Order exhausted from having to dodge Death Eaters and deal with annoyingly dense escort.

"Uncle Sirius." Draco saw the man stunned, his mother had told him of her older brother despite his fathers hatred of the man.

"Hello Drake." Sirius grinned and hugged his nephew. Draco was more his mother's child than Lucius. That was why he had refused to become a Death Eater. He might share some of his fathers views but he wasn't as evil as the golden trio believed him to be.

"There is something your uncle wishes to tell you." Dumbledore stated amused and everyone cleared the room to leave the two alone.

"What is it?" Draco grumbled wondering what people felt so strongly he had to know that couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Your father never wanted daughters," Draco knew that "So your mother gave your older sister and your twin sister up for adoption."

That Draco Malfoy wasn't expecting. 


	5. Truth of the Matter

No More Lies By chosen fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and so forth and so forth, Joss and JK do and their getting big bucks paid for it too.

AN: Thank you to everybody who reviewed and who supports this story. Finally here is the next chapter and I hope you like it, if you do let me know. Feedback is very welcomed. 

Chapter 5 Truth of the Matter

"Always thought Joyce was yours and the bits mom." Spike said softly stepping into the room.

Buffy continued stuffing clothes into a black duffel bag over the sword, twin daggers, and the Scythe to hide the deadly weapons from anyone who might happen to pry through her bag.

"She was our mom in every way that counted. She raised us and she loved us and she didn't give us up." Buffy jerked the zipper closed harder than necessary. The last part had a double meaning and Spike caught it.

Spike grabbed her arm softly turning her around to face him his voice soft "I think its time we had that talk."

"No." Buffy shook her head "Now is really not the time." She bit out bitterly tears in her eyes.

After Dawn's revelation to the group, something they had chosen to kept hidden from the group having enough to deal with with the threat of Glory hanging over their heads. Giles had encouraged Buffy to contact the agency in England that had handled the adoption.

Dawn had been shocked when she saw that her original birth certificate listed her as a twin. She had a twin brother her mother had chosen to keep.

Both of them were dealing with the fact that obviously they had not been wanted.

After a couple of days the Phoenix Adoption Agency had gotten back to them with the information that both their biological parents had passed away and custody of Dawn's twin would fall to Buffy.

They were to met with their biological mother's brother Sirius Black at a place called the Leaky Cauldron to discuss Draco's future.

Willow had done some digging and had discovered that the Phoenix Adoption Agency was a front and that the Leaky Cauldron was a magical hotspot for the gathering of wizards and was rumored to be the entrance to a magical street called Diagon Alley.

What she had gotten off Sirius Black wasn't good, he was listed as a wanted criminal by Interpol for the murder of over a dozen humans on a busy street over sixteen years ago.

She did however confirm the fact that Sirius was their biological uncle, through magic of course.

Giles had a theory that a monks who had created Dawn had done more extensive work than at first thought, not only had they placed her with the Slayer, they had made sure she was born into a family of a powerful pureblooded wizard family, offering her extra protection.

The only thing reassuring they had to go on was a desperate stretch on their part, was the use of the term phoenix in the adoption agencies name. In the mystical world phoenixes had always been a sign of good magic, a phoenix was the symbol of the organization that opposed Voldemort.

Buffy and Dawn were to met Sirius at the pub with Willow and Faith watching their backs. Giles had used her own words to the SITs against her when she had tried to argue against them coming; that no Slayer, not even her, was to be alone.

"That's never really stopped me before." Spike smirked and Buffy tried to hold onto her anger towards him fighting the smile that was trying to creep its way across her lips.

The Slayer stood straight trying to gain a couple of desperately needed inches, her arms crossed across her chest, and told him "Fine, lets talk."

Her eyes flashed as she approached him. "Maybe you have an explanation for why you never even bothered to let me know you were back or even why I had to find out from Andrew, of all people; and don't you even give me that crap about wanting to give me a normal life cause Angel already feed me that line and it was lame then. Newsflash: I'm not normal, I'll never be normal."

Spike scrambled looking outraged "Well I damn well didn't leave you so you should shag the Immortal."

"The Immortal!" Buffy looked sick "Alec and I never, oh god what idiot told you that?"

Spike looked dumbfounded "Andrew."

Buffy rolled her eyes "Figures."

Spike looked relieved "So you two never…"

"God no." Buffy shook her head laughing at the absurdity of that. "We were working undercover to rescue his daughter his daughter from a group of psycho cultist that were going to eat her. Plus, you know, he just got married to one of my Slayers."

"Thank god." Spike grinned and touched Buffy's cheek lovingly relieved by the news that she wasn't in bed with that wanker, that it had all been a ruse. He had honestly thought he had lost her.

Buffy leaned into his touch a soft smile touching her lips "We still got some work to do." she reminded him. Their relationship was far from perfect and there had been so much distrust that they would have to work hard to build something that would last, something that wouldn't fall apart.

Albus Dumbledore looked sadly at the enchanted list before him.

When Hogwarts had been formed a piece of parchment had been enchanted to tract the names of all the underage wizards and witches under their jurisdiction.

Recently a new name had appeared on the list, that of Dawn Malfoy.

He knew it had started, that Narcissa's magic no longer protected the children and that within days, perhaps sooner, other wizards would start to sense them if they focused. They were no longer hidden from the Dark Lord and Dumbledore knew Voldemort would attempt to possess them.

There was a reason Lucius had been so adamant about not siring a female child, a prophesy pertaining to a female that carried the Malfoy blood actually. 


	6. My Uncle the Murderer or Not?

**No More Lies**

By chosenfire28

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this and so forth and so forth, Joss and JK do and their getting paid big bucks for it too.

Pairing: Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Harry,

Spoilers: All just to be safe.

AN: Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter. I'm gonna make this sweet so enjoy and review. Tell me what you think and I'll get to work on the next chapter in this story.

** Chapter 6 My Uncle the Murder…or Not?**

Buffy was going for the familiar in black leather pants while Dawn had stuck with a pair of faded blue jeans and, despite Buffy's protest, a black Sex Pistols t-shirt that she had gotten from Spike.

"Stay by me the whole time." Buffy ordered her teenage sister sharply strapping a dagger around her forearm and passing the other to Dawn. She nodded knowing to follow Buffy's orders in unknown situations and pulled on a dark blue jean jacket to hide the weapon.

Buffy picked up the Scythe and gaze at it longingly, she would have to leave it at the hotel cause there were some things that couldn't be hidden under a coat.

Buffy put on her black leather jacket and pulled out her cell phone exchanging a few words with Willow.

"So?" Dawn asked her as she hung up.

Buffy pocketed the phone "Willow and Faith will follow us in under a cloaking spell."

She put away the Scythe and cleaned up the room a bit so no stray made would get suspicious. Seeing where Dawn stood nervously by her bed Buffy asked her softly "Are you sure your ready?"

Dawn grabbed a small bag of crystals off the side stuffing it into her pocket and gave Buffy a forced smile "Sure, I guess."

"That wasn't there a moment ago." Dawn said uneasily from where she stood beside Buffy.

"I know." the Slayer told her grimly looking at the small pub squashed between two buildings, literally.

"Stay close." Buffy said firmly not only to Dawn but to their invisible guards as well.

"Showtime." Buffy muttered squaring her shoulders and walking boldly towards the pub Dawn sticking closely behind her. The moment the two woman entered the Leaky Cauldron the noise level died down.

Buffy ignored the intense scrutiny of the patrons and went straight to the bar "I'm here to meet Padfoot."

The bartender gave her a shaky smile tilting his head to a door "He is waiting in the back room for you Miss Summers."

"Thanks." Buffy told him blandly not liking the fact that her new dear uncle was giving out her name.

Buffy and Dawn made they way through the thin crowd and when the door closed behind Dawn(Willow and Faith narrowly slipping in) the door snapped closed and Buffy instinctively reached for her dagger.

"Girls." a man stepped out of the shadows, his hair dark and wavy, his dark blue eyes haunted.

Buffy moved her body in front of Dawns, shielding her and she asked him cautiously "Are you Sirius Black?"

The man nodded wisely keeping the distance between them, smart man.

"There are some things you have to know…" he started softly and Dawn interrupted him glibly "Does it have anything to do with magical shields and creepy guys in black robes trying to kill us?" Dawn studied the man before her and she didn't think he was evil, their uncle.

Sirius paled at her words muttering "Death Eaters." he had thought there was more time "They have already found you?"

"Wooden little sticks, funky smell, what do they want with us?" Buffy asked bluntly her glare suggesting she was fully capable of holding him responsible.

Her eyes grew cold as she tried to control her emotions. This man was supposed to be their uncle, and he could be a cold blooded killer. Someone who had ruthlessly killed over a dozen people and the same blood ran through their veins.

"Because of who you are." Sirius told them softly and Buffy's eyes went wide, could he know she was THE Slayer and that Dawn, Dawn was the Key.

His next words relieved her, for about a second "Because of who your parents are."

"Who are they?" Dawn took a step toward him hope shining in her eyes of the possibility of finally getting some answers.

Buffy hand wrapped around Dawns wrist pulling her close to her.

Sirius smiled sadly remembering "Your mother was my younger sister, her name was Narcissa and she was a witch."

"Was?" Buffy asked dreading that word that implied past tense. She swallowed convulsively "What…how did she die?"

Sirius studied her face, so much like her mothers, especially in the eyes; but the attitude was all her father's. Dawn, she was a darker haired version of Draco, with smooth pale skin and intense blue eyes. Narcissa would have been proud to see them now, so beautiful and so confident.

He wondered if they could deal with the truth, of who they were, of where they truly belonged.

"Once I believe Lucius Malfoy, your father was a good man, but long have those times passed and now there is nothing good that can be said about him. He is a follower of a dark wizard and…" Sirius paused in his tale "you don't seem so surprised by any of this." He scrutinized them closer. He noticed their faces lacked the stunned disbelief normally meet with these revelations; in fact they appeared to be quite calm with the information.

"We've seen a lot," Buffy shrugged "lets just leave it at that for now."

"So why did she die?" Dawn changed the subject not wanting to get into the hows and the whys of their easy acceptance.

"Both of your parents were born into great pureblooded wizarding families, as a pureblooded wizard and son of a Malfoy Draco was expected to become a Death Eater when the Dark Lord demanded it. Neither your mother nor your brother wanted this to come to pass so using the same methods she did to hide you Naricissa hid Draco from Voldemort and his father. For that she was killed and Draco was brought in by us to be protected, much in the way you are being now."

Buffy caught the slip "So whose us?"

Sirius sighed "We are the Order of the Phoenix, we are those who dare to oppose Lord Voldemort."

"So you're a good guy?" Dawn grinned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sirius returned the smile a bit confused.

Buffy said offhandedly "Cause your listed as a wanted murderer." Her eyes betrayed the importance of the matter to her.

"I was framed." Sirius told her earnestly pleading "By the man that got my best friend killed."

"I believe him." Dawn told Buffy firmly crossing her arms in defiance.

Buffy gritted her teeth can't believing Dawn was doing this "Your not old enough to make these kind of decisions, remember Tuesdays." Buffy told her pointedly.

"It's a Saturday." Dawn shot back "Besides, I trust him."

Buffy was getting frustrated with her little sister's naivety, you would think living on a Hellmouth hadn't gotten through to her. You didn't trust complete strangers.

"I never killed those people." Sirius told the young woman before him "I swear this to you."

Buffy was wavering, a part of her wanting desperately to believe that this man she saw, her uncle, was not a killer. That he was a good man.

Seeing this Sirius took a chance "You are in grave danger, even as we speak you are being hunted. Buffy, I need you to trust me. I know a place where you and Dawn will be safe," he used his wild card "with your brother."

Buffy felt Faith's hand grip her arm tightly and the oldest Slayer shook it off. She needed answers, badly, and her instincts were telling her that Sirius meant them no harm, she had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts.

Sirius held out his hand to her and Dawn and Buffy placed her palm in his as Dawn did the same a wide grin on her face. While Buffy was apprehensive as to the next adventure to come Dawn was excited as only the young could be.

With a flash Buffy felt a pull and they disappeared leaving an angry Slayer and very pale witch behind alone in the back room.

How were they supposed to explain this to Giles.


	7. Draco Malfoy

Title: No More Lies  
Author: Chosenfire  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN. All recognizable characters and situations belong to their respective owners and I make no profit off of playing with them.  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): Buffy/Spike, Dawn/Harry  
Spoilers: BtVS post Chosen, HP Book 5 OotP  
Summary: Buffy gets a call from her absentee Uncle Sirius who swears to her that shes in danger and he knows people who can protect her.

A/N: I know it's been forever and I am sorry. I lost my drive for this story and got consumed by other things (SPN). Now with the release of the movie and the last book (neither which I've viewed lol) I feel inspired again to write this fic. I feel more confident writing this and I have decided to do some things I hadn't originally planned, like bring Lucius into the mix and not as a bad guy. Well enjoy this and remember to review.

A/N2: Please don't hate me, I do not bash any characters this is just a certain Slytherin's point of view. Sorry it's been so long since the last update.

**Chapter 7 Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the Golden Trio a sneer firmly in place his eyes flashing. "Well if it isn't the three musketeers." He glared at them angry the first thing he had to deal with when he woke up was them. He already had to deal with the fact that he would have to live with them till the new term started he didn't want to actually see the golden trio.

He was already suffering enough and he didn't want to put up with having to act the part of the Malfoy heir.

"Malfoy," the Weasel snarled hate filling his eyes as he glared at the other boy "you might have every one else fooled but I don't trust you."

Draco smirked "I'm heart broken truly," sarcasm dripped from his voice "all I've ever wanted was trust from trash like you."

Ron launched himself at him and was only held back by the friends that flanked him. Draco's eyes locked with Harry's "Better keep your pet in line." He was unnerved by the lack of reaction in those green eyes and aimed one last sneer at the group before hurrying past them and too the room he had been given last night.

He closed the door leaning against it closing his eyes as he tried to figure out what in the hell was wrong with Potter. Normally the hero would be right beside his friend ready to resort to physical violence but he had seemed more subdues. Draco didn't even want to think of what he had glimpsed in Granger's eyes, it was something much too close to pity for him to consider.

Straightening Draco made his way across the room digging through his trunk for the photo album his mother had given him. His mother was truly a Malfoy, lies and deceptions were easy even when it came to family.

Maybe especially when it came to family.

He flipped through the photos memories coming with each new smiling, or more in the case of their family, sneering image until he found the ones kept at the back. This album had been given to him by his father, so that he would never forget where his loyalties lie.

The picture showed his father in a rare tender moment that Lucius Malfoy would have Crucio anyone outside of the family who would have viewed it. A lock of his long blond hair was wrapped around a small fist and a small smile touched his lips as he cradled the child in his arms rocking gently.

The child wasn't Draco.

The child was Elizabeth Annabelle Malfoy, the day she was born and the day before she was given away for her own protection. His mother and father had told him the story, had explained to him the need for secrecy.

His mother had gone to her idealistic Gryffindor brother claiming that her husband would not tolerate a female child, something that had been the furthest thing from the truth. Lucius Malfoy had loved his daughters; he had loved them so much that he had sent them away for their protection.

Draco still could not understand the stupidity that allowed his uncle and everyone else who had heard the tale to believe that a Malfoy would ever turn away their own child, family was everything.

There were more pictures showing a newborn Draco and another baby girl.

Soon Draco would meet the girls he had viewed in the pictures since birth. With his father incarcerated and his mother dead it was up to him to hold up the Malfoy name, his mother had sacrificed herself to make sure he had a chance to live, to choose which side he was going to fight for.

He would choose the side that was the most beneficial to his family.


End file.
